Love in theory and practice
by Leskanny
Summary: Un corto one-shot romántico, ni más ni menos. La verdad es que no sabría muy bien como escribir un resumen de esto sin acabar contando la historia.


Era el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de navidad y los alumnos de último curso habíamos organizado una especie de baile para celebrar que al fin se terminaba el año; un año cargado de exámenes y presiones, destinado, decían, a prepararnos para las pruebas de acceso a la universidad, aunque yo siempre creí que aquellos argumentos eran simples excusas de los profesores para machacarnos todo lo que pudieran antes de que nos fuéramos y no volvieran a vernos, como una especie de venganza encubierta.

A pesar de ser una chica bastante callada, me había ofrecido voluntaria para ayudar con los preparativos, quería que mi chico viera que me interesaba por las actividades escolares y que se sintiera orgulloso de mí aunque fuera por una vez, pero al final había terminado sentada en un rincón, apartada de cualquier decisión y preguntándome por qué me molestaba en pasarme por allí. Al parecer, mis opiniones eran demasiado raras y mis gustos inaceptables. Sin duda, las agobiantes luces de colores que habían dispuesto por todo el gimnasio, las típicas guirnaldas recargadas de navidad y las ramitas de muérdago colocado de forma aleatoria por todo el lugar, eran mucho más innovadoras... ¡Qué estupidez!

Me alejé de la pista de baile unos minutos y me dirigí hacia el conjunto de mesas puestas en línea y cubiertas con manteles violetas, donde habían decidido colocar las bebidas. Cogí un vaso de plástico nuevo del paquete y me serví un poco de agua de una botella que abrí especialmente para mí. En circunstancias normales, no me habría molestado en malgastar un vaso, pero no quería que la gente pensara que era demasiado basta por beber directamente de la botella. Nathaniel no me perdonaría la osadía, seguro que me diría que lo hacía a propósito para dañar su imagen. «Últimamente se comporta como un imbécil egoísta y desconsiderado» pensé airada, al tiempo que daba un sorbo de mi bebida, después respiré hondo y me dije a mí misma que pronto terminaría aquella maldita noche. No penséis mal, no es que fuera una antisocial sin remedio o que fuera de aquellas personas que odian que los demás se lo pasen bien, mi mal humor se debía a mi novio Nath y a su incapacidad de ser romántico. El rubito se había pasado semanas planeando nuestra cita para aquella noche, no quería dejar ni un solo detalle a la improvisación. Me había arrastrado al baile con la intención de pasar 30 minutos exactos bailando, una hora conversando con los compañeros más destacados de nuestro curso y otra hora haciéndoles la pelota a los profesores que hubieran asistido. Ahora mismo, nos encontrábamos en la segunda fase y el bueno de Nath me había abandonado en un rincón, como a unos calcetines viejos, para hablar con Melody sobre libros y cosas que según él, yo no podría comprender.

«A ver, refréscame la memoria, ¿por qué estás con ese tío? »miré al delegado, a sus ojos amables y a esa línea torcida hacia arriba a la que él se atrevía a llamar sonrisa, y suspiré. —Porque me ayudó mucho cuando llegué y solía ser tan dulce…

Nathaniel apartó la vista unos segundos de Melody para controlar qué hacía su novia y suspiró con amargura cuando vio que se les estaba acercando. Seguro que aquella noche le martirizaría con sus inseguridades y discutirían sobre su amistad con la delegada.

—Y entonces me di la vuelta y ¡ahí estaba! Me había seguido hasta casa, pobre —oyó decir a Mel entre risitas suaves.

Me planté delante de la pareja y esperé a que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, pero al parecer me había vuelto invisible, «Qué sorpresa…». —Oye, Nath —alcé un poco la voz, tratando de mantener la calma y la buena cara. —Nath, ¿podemos hablar un segundo? —el chico de cabello dorado no me oía o si lo hacía, desde luego no daba muestras de ello, ¿tan interesante era aquella conversación?

Me crucé de brazos, lancé un bufido y eché la cabeza hacia atrás para estirar el cuello, me notaba los músculos tan tensos que casi era doloroso estar allí de pie, aunque sabía que aquel efecto solo me lo provocaba el estrés y la rabia. —¡Nath!

El delegado se giró al escuchar a la chica gritarle prácticamente en el oído y se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido y la mirada más fría que jamás le había dedicado a nadie. Era una muchacha preciosa, se había enamorado nada más verla el primer día de clase, pero su carácter tan cerrado y aquella actitud tan infantil siempre le ponía de los nervios, ¿acaso no veía que estaba ocupado? ¿Tan difícil era comportarse como una adulta, intentar pasar desapercibida y no interrumpir las conversaciones de los demás? —Disculpa, Mel —el chico le hizo un gesto a la delegada para que esperara y después tomó a su novia por el brazo para llevársela de allí, antes de que la chica de cabello castaño viera la cara de desaprobación que su novia había puesto al oír el nombre cariñoso: 'Mel'.

Caminé sumisa junto a Nath, con la cabeza gacha y sin quejarme, permitiendo que me arrastrara hasta el punto donde terminaba la pista de baile para no llamar la atención, aunque sus dedos me apretaban el brazo con tanta fuerza, que sentía que me saldrían moretones al día siguiente. —No quería molestarte, pero como no me hacías caso...

Un estudiante que no logré ver bien se topó con Nathaniel justo antes de que éste se detuviera y pasó de largo sin siquiera pararse para mirar atrás. Aquello no me sorprendió, al fin y al cabo, no era un incidente destacable, un choque lo podía tener cualquiera y más en un sitio atestado de estudiantes.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre así? —el delegado miró en dirección al alumno con mirada asesina y cuando volvió a hablar, tras un par de eternos minutos de silencio, se le notaba molesto y cansado. Quería a su novia, por supuesto que la quería, era inteligente en las clases, hermosa, delicada… tenía la piel tan fina que parecía de porcelana, cuando la miraba a los ojos, sentía que podía perderse en ellos, sus labios siempre sabían a algo muy dulce y sus mejillas nunca necesitaban colorete, pues por regla general, siempre tenían un ligero rubor rosa natural que la hacía parecer inocente y pura. Además, aquel vestido de gasa gris marengo que llevaba, corto hasta mitad del muslo, ceñido a la cintura con un lacito negro de raso y con escote de guipur, realzaba su figura de forma perfecta. Pero al mismo tiempo, no la soportaba. No le gustaba conversar con ella, odiaba la forma en la que siempre le miraba, como si esperara algo más, algo que él no podía ofrecerle.

—¿No te das cuenta de lo molesto que es que te interrumpan en mitad de una conversación interesante?

Me mordí el labio inferior y fijé la vista en el suelo. «¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar que te pisoteen? »negué con la cabeza y me encogí de hombros, quería desaparecer de allí. Quería cambiar a Nathaniel por un modelo nuevo, por alguien que no solo dominara el amor a nivel teórico, sino que además fuera un genio en la práctica. ¿Me convertía aquel pensamiento en una mala persona? Yo creía que sí, quizá por ese motivo, había aguantado tanto a su lado.

—A veces te juro que pareces tonta —Nathaniel me soltó el brazo, tal vez con demasiada brusquedad. Después se dio la vuelta y añadió: —Quédate por aquí, vendré a por ti cuando termine de hablar con Melody, ¿vale?

Cerré los puños, aquella situación ya estaba durando demasiado. Yo no era así, nunca había dejado que me hablaran de aquel modo, ¿por qué se lo permitía a Nathaniel? ¿Porque éramos pareja? ¿Porque no quería montar un numerito que dañara su imagen? -«se lo merece… sabes que se lo merece». —Que te den, Nath —el chico se detuvo al oír mis palabras y yo me tapé la boca al instante, horrorizada por lo que acababa de decirle y al mismo tiempo, intentando detener mis siguientes ataques sin ningún éxito. —Si tan estúpida te parezco, mejor vete con Melody. Seguro que os podéis dormir el uno al otro con vuestros eternos comentarios de texto.

Me quedé quieta mirando cómo se alejaba en silencio, deseando que se girara y tratara de hacerse perdonar, pero por supuesto, no hizo nada. Volví a bajar la mirada, me sentía los ojos ardiendo y la cabeza a punto de estallar, y fue entonces cuando vi el trocito de papel tirado frente a mis pies, un pedazo de papel arrancado de un cuaderno donde parecían haber escrito una nota. Miré a izquierda y derecha, como si esperara que alguien viniera a reclamarla, y al ver que nadie me prestaba atención, me agaché y lo leí:

' _Ven a buscarme'_

Alexy vio que la chica miraba el papel y que después se quedaba con el ceño fruncido mirando a todos lados, como si no comprendiera nada. «Perfecto »la primera fase del plan había salido bien, la chica no sabía qué pensar del mensaje, así que se asomó al patio y levantó el pulgar para que Rosalya lo viera. Después marcó un número de teléfono y en cuanto escuchó ruido al otro lado de la línea dijo: —La ha leído, es tu turno.

«¿Ven a buscarme? »volví a leer el mensaje e inspeccioné el gimnasio. Era obvio que aquel papelito no iba dirigido a mí, porque después de lo que acababa de decirme Nathaniel, estaba claro que no me iba a pedir que fuera a encontrarme con él, pero ¿a quién se le habría caído? «¿Importa eso? ». Negué con la cabeza y volví a doblar el papel, probablemente se le habría caído al chico que se había chocado con Nathaniel. ¿Debía devolvérsela? Absorta en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta del chico de pelo azabache, vestido con ropa similar a la de Lysandro que se había parado a mi lado, hasta que éste se aclaró la garganta y me tocó el brazo.

—Me han pedido que te diera esto.

—¿Perdona? —arqueé una ceja, no entendía nada. Era la primera vez que veía a aquel hombre y por su aspecto se notaba que no era un alumno, así que ¿cómo podía tener nada para mí? —¿Te… te conozco? —el moreno se limitó a darme otra nota y a desaparecer sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

Yo por mi parte, decidí dejar de cuestionar lo que pasaba aquella noche y simplemente leí el mensaje que me habían entregado:

' _Sí tonta, te hablo a ti. ¡Ven a buscarme de una vez!_ '

«¿Pero qué…? »levanté la vista, busqué al hombre del atuendo victoriano y en cuanto le hube encontrado, corrí hacía él, empujando a cualquiera que se pusiera por medio. —¡Espera!

En cuanto vio que la chica iba en su busca, Leigh salió del gimnasio y avanzó a toda velocidad hasta la puerta principal, donde le esperaba Rosalya. —Ya viene, asegúrate de dejar la nota en su sitio y dile que se prepare —le plantó a su novia un beso en los labios, le ofreció una sonrisa y finalmente le dio un empujoncito para que se pusiera en marcha. —Yo la llevaré hasta el sótano.

Salí del gimnasio, el hombre parecía estar esperándome cerca de la puerta por la que se entraba al instituto. —Oye, esa nota —apreté los labios al tiempo que veía como entraba en el edificio y solté un bufido de asqueo. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? ¿Es que era la única persona cuerda en aquel baile? Me quedé quieta a mitad de camino, no sabía si debía seguirle o mejor olvidarme del asunto y esperar a que Nathaniel tuviera tiempo para mí. «Claro, y si quieres cuando termine de coquetear con Melody, le das un masaje de pies »respondió la voz de mi conciencia, dándome a entender que debía continuar hacia el instituto y olvidarme del gimnasio. Obedecí, y al llegar a la puerta no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo, la nota que habían pegado en el cristal.

' _En serio, ¿es que tienes 80 años y no puedes mover el culo? Acelera el paso ancianita_ '

Rosalya dejó la última hoja de papel sobre un escritorio colocado en el sótano, encendió la lamparita sobre éste y corrió a esconderse a los servicios. Había cumplido con su parte, ahora solo podía esperar que todo saliera bien y que la pobre chica reaccionara de forma positiva a la sorpresa. Aunque le resultaba difícil pensar que alguien pudiera tomarse todo aquello de forma negativa, la verdad.

Seguí al hombre hasta las escaleras que llevaban al sótano y allí le perdí el rastro. Estuve a punto de volver atrás, convencida de que todo aquello no era más que una estúpida broma, pero la flecha que habían pintado en la pared me llamaba demasiado la atención como para ignorarla. «Así es como empiezan las películas de terror…»

Bajé hasta el sótano dominada por una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo, abrí la puerta y me metí en la habitación. Era la primera vez que entraba allí y desde luego, no me imaginaba que estuviera tan ordenado.

En el sótano del instituto solo había una pequeña lamparita de escritorio encendida, colocada encima de un pupitre de aspecto bastante antiguo sobre el cual también descansaba una última nota, ésta de mayor tamaño y con más texto escrito. —Sabes, esto empieza a ser pesado…

Me humedecí los labios al tiempo que examinaba la habitación con la mirada, sin atreverme a moverme demasiado lejos de la puerta por temor a que quisieran gastarme una broma de mal gusto. —Si esto es una broma, quiero que sepas que no tiene ninguna gracia —di un paso hacia adelante. Estaba sola, alguien se había tomado muchas molestias para llevarme allí, y ¿para qué? ¿Para que pudiera leer un texto escrito en un trozo de papel?

—¡Da la cara! —exclamé una última vez, antes de rendirme ante mi curiosidad y de leer lo que habían escrito, aparentemente para mí:

' _Tiemblan los labios de mi triste princesa, primero con la suavidad de las hojas mecidas por la brisa de primavera y principios del verano, más tarde con la violencia de una tempestad. Brillan las lágrimas en sus apagadas orbes ¿Llora ella o son mis propias lágrimas las que manchan sus mejillas? ¿Es suya esa sangre o son los restos de mi beso que se resisten a desaparecer, los que ahora bañan sus labios?_

 _Como cada noche, me ahogo en todas y cada una de las preguntas que flotan a nuestro alrededor, la miro en silencio a través de mi prisión de cristal, veo cómo se aparta de mí con ojos vidriosos, como traga saliva, horrorizado. Observo como se transforma en una cara más dentro de un océano de rostros sin personalidad y como me muestra sin el menor atisbo de arrepentimiento, aquella sonrisa que tanto odio, la sonrisa falsa a la que con vehemencia se aferra, aquella que ni siquiera osa acercarse a sus ojos, unos ojos inexpresivos, muertos, nuestros ojos… Petrificado, observo como se aleja, como se detiene unos segundos bajo el umbral de la puerta, la luz apagada y las mejillas encendidas carmesí, y me estremezco como siempre, en contra de mi voluntad, cuando me dedica su última mirada, aquella que parece condenarme a una eternidad de soledad. Y una noche más, estiro mi brazo sin poder alcanzarla, la dejo escapar con lágrimas de fuego en los ojos y yo mismo me pregunto, desde mi lado del espejo, si es ella quien se ha ido, o si por el contrario he sido yo._ '

Dejé la redacción sobre la mesa, el corazón me latía con fuerza. Alguien se había tomado la molestia de venir a buscarme, de escribir aquello para mí, y era tan hermoso, tan diferente a todo lo que hacía Nathaniel…

La puerta se cerró con un golpe brusco y se oyó como si alguien la trabara desde fuera, después se apagó la pequeña lamparita y la habitación se quedó a oscuras. —¿Ha-hay alguien ahí? — «Y así es como siguen las películas de terror…».

Quise dar un paso hacia adelante, aunque no sé muy bien con qué fin, pero antes de que pudiera moverme, se encendieron los focos que había en el techo del sótano e iluminaron a un chico más alto que yo, con el cabello azabache largo hasta los hombros, revuelto y despuntado; su mirada gris se clavaba en mi cuerpo de forma casi obscena, como si pudiera ver a través de mi ropa, y en cierto modo, me sorprendió lo poco que aquello me importaba.

Sostenía entre sus brazos una impecable guitarra roja que brillaba con la luz de las bombillas. Conocía a aquel chico, aunque hacía muchos años que no le veía de aquel modo, sin su cabello rojo parecía tan distinto...

—¿C-Castiel? —abrí los ojos sorprendida, de todas las personas que podrían haber estado allí, él era la última que esperaba encontrar. —¿Te has teñido el pelo?

—Feliz cumpleaños, princesa —El chico sonrió, con aquella sonrisa petulante que siempre le mostraba a todo el mundo y en lugar de explicarme por qué había organizado todo aquello, empezó a tocar una de mis canciones favoritas.

— Lo and behold, baby, these are the things you make me do Katherine Wheel, I'm burning for you.

Me cubrí la boca con la palma de la mano para que no viera mi sonrisa, —eres un idiota —, me senté sobre el pupitre y me quedé allí escuchando como me cantaba 'Katherine Wheel' del grupo 'HIM', con una sonrisa de idiota en los labios y con las mejillas rojas como un tomate.

Se me pasaron un millón de cosas por la cabeza mientras le escuchaba, docenas de preguntas, cientos de posibles reacciones, pero al final, y como siempre suele suceder, lo que escapó de mis labios al terminar la canción, fue la opción más ridícula de todas las meditadas: —¿De-de verdad te has teñido el pelo?

El guitarrista se me acercó entre carcajadas, me tocó la mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, fríos y algo callosos por culpa de las cuerdas de su instrumento y se limitó a asentir. —Hace unos días mencionaste que no te gustaba mi pelo rojo, ¿no?

Tragué saliva, una parte de mí quería abrazarle y otra salir huyendo de allí. ¿Había cambiado de color de pelo por mí? —Bueno, sí… lo dije pero…

—Si tampoco te gusta así, me lo puedo seguir tiñendo hasta quedarme calvo —sonrió y acercó su rostro al mío. —Ven conmigo esta noche y te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por hacerte reír cada día, por hacerte rabiar hasta que las mejillas se te queden carmesí de forma permanente, solo para quitarte el enfado con mis labios —hizo una pausa para humedecerse los labios. —Me aterroriza pensar que puedas desaparecer entre los brazos de otro, que un día salgamos de aquí y te marches sin mirar atrás, así que —rozó sus labios contra los míos, con tanta suavidad y delicadeza que costaba decir si había habido contacto o no y se quedó delante de mí con los ojos cerrados, esperando paciente y al mismo tiempo asustado. —Ven conmigo.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero me había desarmado con sus miedos, con su soledad, con aquel sentimiento que ambos compartíamos, así que en silencio, busqué su mano con la mía y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, mientras apoyaba la frente en su pecho, con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos cerrados, para quedarme de aquel modo junto a él y consumirme en el calor de su cuerpo, el sabor de sus palabras y en la perfección de aquel momento.


End file.
